doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Burger King 2 with Jordan Morris (LIVE)
"Burger King 2 with Jordan Morris (LIVE)" is Episode 109 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jordan Morris. "Burger King 2 with Jordan Morris (LIVE)" was released on June 22, 2017. Synopsis Mitch and Wiger revisit the Pepsi of fast food burger joints, Burger King, with returning guest Jordan Morris (@midnight, Jordan, Jesse, Go!). Mitch, Jordan, and an audience volunteer compete in another edition of the Wiger Challenge. Recorded live at MaxFunCon in Lake Arrowhead, CA. Nick's intro "Money is this man's God and to get enough of it, he would sacrifice his country." These words were written by a minor Revolutionary War officer named John Brown in a handbill distributed in 1776. The man Brown publicly accused of treasonous desires: a captain in the Connecticut militia named Benedict Arnold. Much liked the famed Presidential daily briefing of August 2001 that read "Bin Laden determined to strike U.S." delivered while then-President Bush was on one of many vacations, Brown's warning went ignored by the powerful and Arnold conspired in secret with the British until 1780. That year, after receiving command of West Point, Arnold surrendered the military insulation to British general George Clinton in exchange for 20,000 pounds. He would face court-martial for his treachery, but evade capture by formally defecting to command British forces. But prior to becoming the most recognizable symbol of treason in American culture, at least until the Confederacy came along, Arnold had established a life as a pharmacist and bookseller in New Haven, Connecticut. New Haven, founded in the 1600s as a fundamentalist theocracy by a splinter group of Puritans who felt the Pilgrims weren't puritanical enough, is also the home to Yale University, the Garfunkel of the Ivy League, and Louis' Lunch, the first known restaurant to sell a dish known as the hamburger steak sandwich in 1900. During the 20th century, the evolution of Louis' Lunch's signature item would become the definitive American food. Though a country that originated as a British colony, America's largest ethnic population is German, which is reflected in the nomenclature of the hamburger from Hamburg and the frankfurter from Frankfurt. In October of 1780, Arnold wrote to General George Washington attempting to justify his actions: "Love to my country actuates my present conduct, however it may appear inconsistent to the world, who very seldom judge right of any man's actions." Yet he would leave that country in live out his life in exile in England, never setting foot in the new nation of the United States of America. And the Democratic Constitutional Federal Republic that is the U.S., a country founded into rebellion against royalty, where no-one holds a title, the closest we have to a monarch is the titular mascot of a Florida quick service chain founded in 1957, which serves the sandwich that originated in Benedict Arnold's pre-war hometown. This week on Doughboys, we return to Burger King. Fork rating Burger King was rated earlier (episode 26), when Nick rated it 3 and Mitch gave it 3.5. They don't really explain why they did it a second time, but regardless, it seems to have been a vastly different experience. The Wiger Challenge In the Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery drink and the others have to guess what it is. Closest guess wins! The actual product was Arrowhead Strawberry Sparkling Water, because they were in Lake Arrowhead, CA. Snack or Wack An audience member gave them a bag of poutine chips, so they do a quick Snack or Wack on them. Alexandra in the audience, who was asking a question in the Feedbag Q&A, was given a chip and also voted. Roast Spoonman Roast JoMo Roast BurgerBoy Quotes #hashtags #GrootIsntCute The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)